Ghost Of Me
by Animechan123
Summary: A school has a new student. Quatre last remembers being on a mission with the other G-boys and Faith but something has happened and he needs to find his way back to Trowa. Better summery inside 3x4 1x2 5xOC other pairings R & D bashing Yuri and Yaoi
1. Prologue

**_Ghost of Me_**

_**Prologue**

* * *

___

_**Authors Notes:**_

_**A talent school has a new senior student; Quatre Raberba Winner. However Quatre is not what he appears to be. The deadly Gundam Pilot somehow ended up in a different world where he doesn't belong. Quatre's musical talents seem to help him fit in for now. But when he finds out that the Gundam boys along with Hilde, Sally, Relena, Dorothy and Faith have calmed down and are more fun loving, Quatre starts to panic in fear he may never get back to his world. The young musical talent find it difficult to deal with the pressure at school but with the help of a few friends Quatre will make it through his senior year of schooling and somehow find his way back to his love. 3x4 1x2 5xOC other pairings**_

_**OOC, OC, Lemon, shounen ai, Relena and Dorothy bashing, angst, supernatural, AU, Yaoi, Yuri**_

_**Prologue in Quatre's POV**_

**_Dedicated to Standingontherooftops and VED Enjoy and please don't kill me_**

* * *

_I thought being a Gundam Pilot was all I needed to be to see everything. To get everything I truly wanted. Friend's, love and hope... I may not have a family anymore but my friends have become my family. Who would ask for more? But sometimes... when I see them doing the things they love I sometimes wonder what the things I love are? To be honest I don't know... I thought it was hanging out with my friends but sometimes when I'm on my own that is not possible. Maybe writing poetry... I use to be good at that... but since I've grown up it's been difficult to keep the purity in the poems... maybe music? Yes music is defiantly my calling... but I have no one there to listen to me... no one wants to listen to my music anymore. Not even Trowa, the one who has played with me many a time..._

_I've come to understand that we're drifting apart and there's nothing holding us together... Certainly not me anymore... in the war I was the one that brought everyone together. I was the one who helped us, led us into battle... Hilde and Sally are together... yes you heard me right together! Heero and Wufei have their jobs and their companionship to keep them company... Trowa has Catherine and the circus... And then Duo has his sister, Faith... Boy was that a surprise when we found out... And then there's me! My family died in front of me in the war... My father still hated me and my sister protected me... I thought that with everyone around me I could belong._

_I don't think I belong here anymore... but I'm not sure where I belong. Sometimes I wonder if there is another world out there that I belong to... a world where there is someone who loves me... a world... a world where what I truly want is there... I want that world to be so true and real... I never thought that one day I would be living there. It must have been an accident that I got there... but is this truly what has been destined to happen... if so then I had better tell you what has happened to me a little before I entered this world... I'm starting to feel as if this world... the world I accidentally stumbled upon is a dream... and one of the Gundam Pilots is about to wake me... well I don't want them to wake me... do I?_

_Here's my story which still seems like fiction. Who ever thought that those stupid fiction books I use to read would end up being the story of my life...?_

* * *

It all started when this guy, who goes by the name of Shadow showed up... No one knows his real name or what he looks like, but being a Preventer it was my job, along with the other Gundam Pilots, Zechs, Noin, Sally and Faith's to go and find out why the hell this guy was buying so much Gundanium alloy and so many circuit boards... it seemed as if he was making a Gundam, or at least a mobile suit. But when we looked we found nothing, not even an underground base to hide them.

Une however was not impressed with our lack of evidence against the company when we searched. So Une instructed that Trowa, Duo and Faith go to the company after dark and search in the Preventers name. Heero, Wufei and I stayed at base as their communication '_buddy_' as Duo calls it, at the Preventers base on earth. I was Trowa's buddy, Heero was Duo's and Wufei was Faith's... It was strange how we were always paired with the same people for each mission. Zechs would sometimes tease us saying that Une was trying to hook the buddy's up...

To be honest it wasn't a bad idea, I mean Heero and Duo has been courting for awhile. Wufei and Faith... Even though they didn't like each other at first and still appear to hate each other are probably the closest out of the entire buddy's. And then there's me and Trowa... I've probably had a thing for Trowa since I surrendered to him. Everyone thinks there is something between us but there isn't, and Trowa has stated that he doesn't like me in that way... Boy was that a crack in the heart. But Trowa is always there for me and always listens when I need someone to talk to.

Everything seemed to go fine until we lost connection with Duo. Heero started to freak out calling out to Duo I could also hear Faith calling Wufei asking what the hell was going on. Trowa seemed calm trying to calm everyone down but it wasn't working. Suddenly a large crash was heard. The next thing I know Trowa and Faith are screaming as if a bomb just went off right next to them. My heart started to beat faster and faster. I hold my breath as Wufei shouts down the line for Faith to answer him. I gasp when all we hear is silence and the echoes of more bombs going off. I start to shake fearing that my best friends might be dead. I don't understand what is happening?

"Q-Quatre..." I gasp as Trowa's voice lightly sounds in my ear. I freeze for a moment and sigh in relief. He's safe... At least that's what I thought. "Q-Quatre... Faith's... Ahhh..." I hear him in hail breath as if he's badly injured. "We need... help..." And the line goes dead... I scream out Trowa's name, shouting for him to answer me. Demanding him to answer me, but no matter how I try he will not respond. I slam my fists on the computer desk calling out to Trowa. My eyes start to water as my body starts to shake. No... No I can't let this happen...They can't die here! Not after everything we've been through. Trowa can't die. I know that Wufei is in the same place, although unlike him I cannot control my emotions on the subject. I feel as if I'm going to break down. I didn't even feel the hand on my shoulder until Heero painfully gripped it. I turned my head and looked in to Heero's cobalt blue eyes. For once I could see he was worried and that he feared for everyone. That he wasn't going to live if anything happened to any of our friends. This shouldn't have happened. Who would be so cruel as to mess with fate and toy with our lives?

* * *

Alarm bells rang in my head as we rushed to the warehouse where everyone else was. There are no words to describe how I feel. My heart feels as if it's in my throat. My head is banging with thoughts of the worst possible situations. My ability to strategise seems to be asleep as we ran because I'm drawing a... Oh Allah! I don't even know what you draw when you don't know what to say! Garr this is getting annoying but it's also agenizing.

Heero is running next to me explaining the plan but I can't seem to listen to him. My mind has never been this distracted. Why is Trowa distracting me so much? Wufei seems to be listening to Heero but I can't be sure with them anymore. I honestly don't know what to think or even how I feel. All I know is that I should help my friends out. I just hope Heero's plan will work or we're all in trouble... but what the hell happened in there. I can't see any smoke coming from the building. Something is happening.

Heero pulls my arm and we duck into an alley just across the road from where our comrades are. My heart calms down as I start to go back into pilot mode. Who would ever have thought that when I'm 19 I'd still act like a pilot? I thought I'd grow out of it. I thought all of us would but it seems that none of us have. Even Faith has turned in to a pilot from hanging around with us so much. I really hope Faith is alright. She's like a little sister to all of us (well apart from Wufei). All of us try to protect her but she seems to do that to us. She's always looking out for us but it seems that now she needs us. Trowa sounded as if they were both hurt and we still don't have a clue about Duo.

I take a deep breath and try to focus on the task at hand. Now the building is in sight. Now I can see the windows blacked out. Stupid building why did it have to be far outside of town! It's taken us way too long to get here, and knowing us it's gonna take us longer to get in. Right Quatre cut it out! Listen to what Heero is saying and focus... Oh if only that was easier done than said.

* * *

Okay I will admit it was easier to get in here than I thought... Must be because I'm over thinking things. For some reasons I always over rate my enemies these days. Oh well nothing I can do about that... Still I have this feeling in the back of my head. Even if I am over rating my enemies then this must be a trap. It was way too easy to get in. No guards, no dogs, no security alarms. It doesn't make sense, what is this guy up to? If he has something to hide then why isn't he hiding it? Unless he wants us to find this thing! I'm sorry but I can't shake the feeling that this is a trap.

A hand is placed on my shoulder. I turned to see Wufei standing behind me. He doesn't look to please. I can't tell if it's because we're trying to save our friends or if it's something else. Something tells me it's the latter option. That look in his eyes, I can't describe it but some things wrong.

"What's wrong with you?" He whispers quietly so our enemies won't find us. I frown slightly not understanding. We're going after our friends... Our family! The people we love! Did I just say that? He frowns at me again. "You're so distracted. If you don't snap out of it then you're not going to be help to anyone!" Good old Wufei! He knows when I need a hit on the head. And he's right, I need to start focusing on the mission or I'm gonna end up useless to this mission and be a third wheel. How am I going to save them if I can't even think straight? Wow, talk about 180 character change. Anyway I smile softly showing him that I understand the situation. He gives a nod that shows he understands and ruffles my hair in a comforting way.

Our heads snap into an opening behind the crates we were hiding behind. There I see something. Something is coming out of the darkness and in to the light of the small lap that hung meters above our heads. Who is he though? I can't see. Wufei and I duck down as the guy turns to us. To our left we hear a sound and two guns clicking the safety off. I hold my breath as the thoughts rush though my head of maybe Heero is confronting our enemy. But what surprised me wasn't the fact that these two people have already drawn their guns but the chuckle that came from the man in the opening.

"Well, well, well!" He said smugly. "What do we have here? Aren't you a little young to be a Preventer Agent?" He chuckled again as the sounds of footsteps came closer to us. I know that voice... I've heard it before. Who could it possibly be? I looked up over the crates and saw the man staring into the shadows. I looked in his line of sight. There I saw someone shrouded in shadows. The person was small and had long flowing hair behind them. But still I couldn't see who it was.

I turned back to Wufei only to see he wasn't there. Damn where did he go? I swear that guy is just as silent as Trowa and believe me no one can achieve that. I turn back to the sight in front of me and place my hand on the holster of my gun. I slowly pull out my gun and bring it to my side. I clutch it gently with both my hands. Whoever is in the shadow is my ally I know that. But still who is it? Only two people I know on this mission with that long hair. Faith and Duo... But Trowa said that Faith was hurt so it had to be Duo. The Preventer Agent stepped out of the shadows and boy did I get a shock. There on the floor stood Faith covered in bust and debris. Her hair cascaded behind her violently. It was all knotted and no longer pulled back to show her pretty little face. Her clothes were in ruins, she looked like she just crawled out from under a pile of rubble... Yet I see very little scratches on her. I gasp as I see the look on her face. Her left cheek has a scratch going from just below her eye to right by the corner of her mouth. Old blood covers her face. It makes me feel sick to see her like that. She's angry. Her eyes show me nothing but pure anger and hatred for this man standing before her. Her eyes... Now they looked so much like Duo's when he was in Shinigami mode. It sent shivers down my spine.

"Well aren't you a pretty little thing," commented the guy. He lowered his gun to his side and chuckled. "Why the long face sweetheart?" He was mocking her. Bad move. One thing you should never do is mock a Maxwell or it'll be the last thing you do.

"SHUT THE HELL UP SHADOW!" She screamed at the top of her voice. She then gave a smirk as if knowing something that was meant to be a secret. "Or should I say Ralph Kurt!" RALPH KURT! Now I remember this guy... He tried to buy Heavyarms off Trowa before the Barton Coup. This guy... I thought he'd cleaned up his act after we left him. I can't believe it's him. This was one of the guys who tried to kill me only to succeed in murdering many important people on L4. And to think I forgave this guy.

"Calm down sweetheart." He spoke calmly and shrugged his shoulders. "What could I possibly have done to offend you?"

"YOU KILLED MY BROTHER THAT'S WHAT YOU PIECE OF SHIT!" She instantly screamed. My breath caught in my throat... D-Duo...

"_You got the devil's luck. Comes with being a Gundam Pilot."_ Those words that Duo uttered to me so long ago... I thought he only told the truth, and for so long I believe in what he had said. No! No it can't be! He can't be dead! I wanted to scream. I wanted to scream and kill this guy with my bare hands but something kept holding me back... I'm not sure what it was. But I can't take revenge... If anyone was going to take revenge then it would be Faith or Heero. At this moment of time I'm thinking Faith is going to do it... But where is Heero?

"Oh," Ralph spoke in a teasing way as it pretending to pity her. He then gave a devilish smirk. "You're the other Maxwell Brat!" The way he said it... It was as if he knew everything about her apart from what she looked like... Until now! "I've heard that you have feelings for one of the other Gundam Pilots." Faiths eyes widened. He knew about her and her feelings for Wufei... No how was that possible? There was nothing to show they liked each other unless you knew then as well as Quatre and the others did. "Oh so it's true!"

Out of nowhere a gun sounds. I shut my eyes and ducked down out of sight once more. A piercing scream came from Faith! No what had the guy done? But it couldn't have been Ralph or otherwise I would have seen him raise the gun. I take a peek up only to see Faith clutching her wrist that blood poured out of. Her gun was now close enough for Ralph to pick up. Faith glared up at the upper level above me. There must have been a sniper up there but couldn't see me. If Wufei was still in here was he in view? I hope not. I don't think Faith will take it very well if she see's Wufei murdered.

Ralph once again pointed his gun at Faith. "Now tell me... Who else is with you, little girl?" Faith glared at him for calling her a 'little girl'. Not a good idea at all.

"GO TO HELL!" Faith snapped at him. She would not give up that information. I just hope she'll be okay.

Ralph chuckled. "Well then... So long little girl." I watched as he pulled the trigger. No he could! He couldn't kill her.

I don't clearly remember what happened next. All I remember was jumping up aiming at Ralph and firing the gun while shutting my eyes. All I did was listen to the sounds. Someone shouting to Faith to watch out. I heard three gun shots. Mine, Ralph's and whoever else had a gun... I heard Faith's scream in my ears and I didn't want to look. I didn't want to see her fall. I heard a few things fall to the floor. One from over where Faith was and one not too far away from me.

"Q-Quatre..." My eyes shot open. That voice... Was it... I looked around and there on the other side of the crates I saw a man clad in black. This must have been the sniper. My head turned to where Ralph had stood. I must have gotten him but had he shot Faith? I looked over and what I saw terrified me. For Faith was on the floor covered in blood but... It was not her blood. There in her arms with blood coming out of him lie Wufei. I gasped... He had taken the bullet for her. I looked closely at Wufei's body to see if where the bullet had hit him. I think my heart stopped beating when I saw where he had been hit. Right through his heart. No... There was no way we'd get him to the hospital in time. Has our luck finally run out? I am preying, begging that this is a dream and I'm going to wake up with one of my friends comforting me. Please let it be true.

I watch as tears run from Faiths cheeks and mixed in with the dried blood. She was sobbing and her body was shaking. She was holding Wufei as tight as she could. She loved him and now she was holding him without even knowing her really feelings. My heart was breaking as I saw them whisper words to each other. A tear fell from my eye as I watched her slowly lower her face to his. Their lips met in a passionate kiss. I watch as they clung to each other. Then I gasped as I felt something. My heart hurt too much. I sucked in breath; it was getting too hard to breath. I gasped for breath. I looked up at the two but I wish I hadn't. There I watched as Wufei's arm fell from Faith's hair to the ground. Faiths raised her head and shock it as if she was in denial. She the screamed out to Wufei for him to come back.

"Q-Quatre..." I turned to the other side and there I saw Trowa he was badly hurt.

"TROWA!"

His lip was bust and blood trickled from it and a cut just above his left eye. His skin was pale as if he was about to faint any minute. His clothes are tattered and torn just like Faiths only his left arm has a large scratch going down the lower arm. It looks as if the skin has split open and is still bleeding. His knees are bent and his pants are covered in blood. What has happened to him? Poor Trowa. I hurdle the crates in front of me and rush over to Trowa. Just as I catch him in my arms his legs give way which sends both of us to the floor. As we fall and grunt I hear a strange metallic sort of sound. I look to my right and there I see Trowa's gun... He must have taken out the sniper while I took out Ralph. I sigh at least it's over... What am I saying no its not! That bastard just killed Duo and Wufei! Damn it I wish I could bring him back to life just so I could torture him and then kill him again.

"Quatre..." My head snaps down at Trowa who lies blooded in my lap. I move his bangs out of the way of his face and smile. "I-I'm sorry..." I give him a small confused smile.

"For what Trowa?" I asked so quietly I'm surprised he heard me. I softly stroke his hair as I know it calms him down. Right now I should be screaming for help. But no one will come. Duo and Wufei are dead. Faith is crying her eyes out because both her brother and the love of her life are dead. Trowa is here in my lap and Heero is nowhere to be found. All I could do was make Trowa relax and rest.

"Quatre... I couldn't stop him... I tried. I did but he... ARGH!" Trowa cried out in pain as he held his side. I held Trowa tighter placing pressure where I thought there was a wound. And it must have been a bad one for Trowa to show pain. Trowa looked up at me. His eyes screamed danger, fear and worry. "Quatre there's a bomb here..."

I gasped. They were planning to destroy the evidence and get rid of us at the same time... No... I have to get everyone out of here! But... Am I seriously suggesting getting Wufei and Duo out as well? If I do then there's no guarantee that Heero, Faith or Trowa are going to get out. But if I don't then I know I'll regret not trying everything. I have to think fast. Damn why do I have to get so distracted. From the start I saw it was a trap but did I think to tell anyone? Nnnnnnooooo! Well nothing I can do now except try to get everyone out of here in...

"_Three minutes till detonation! Three minutes till detonation! All staff leave the area immediately! All staff leave the area immediately!"_ CRAP! Stupid annoying woman's voice! CRAP I have to call to Heero. But if I use the communicator it could actually set it off quicker. CRAP!

"Quatre," Trowa spoke softly. "There's something I have to tell you..." Trowa winced in pain as the sound. Footsteps started to sound coming our way as the alarm sounded louder.

"Everyone get out of here now!" I turned and there I saw Heero with Duo on his back. So he really did go after Duo first. If only we had gotten here sooner. I watched as Heero's eyes widened at the sight of Wufei's lifeless corps in Faith's lap. "Faith we have to get out of here now!" Heero called out to her. Heero saw that she was not going to move anytime soon and I knew that too. "Do you think Wufei and Duo would want you to die?"

"_Two minutes till detonation! Two minutes till detonation!"_

I turned back to Trowa. "I'm sorry Trowa but this has got to wait." I slipped his arm around my neck and helped him get to his feet. My, he's heavier than I thought he would be, mind you he's always been tall so that's going to add to it... Shift his weight slightly and... There.

I tried to walk over to them to see if I could help. But with Trowa's weight on my shoulders it's hard to walk. Then next thing I knew I was face first on the floor with Heero calling out my name. I lifted myself on to my knees and helped Trowa up. I look at my right leg and see that my pants were ripped and blood flowed from my leg. I'm so use to pain now that I didn't even feel it happen. That's not right at all. I helped Trowa sit up right then I looked over at the others. Right now how do we get Wufei out of here? I sighed could this get any worse we have to get three guys who are much heavier and bigger than us out of here... oh and might I add that we have less than two minutes.

"_One minute till detonation! One minute till detonation!"_

Scratch that one minute. Crap! Shut that thing up and stop that bomb. Please Allah save us! I look down at Trowa who is panting. I closed my eyes. I don't blame him. He's so battered its unreasonable. Why? The war is over we shouldn't be hurt anymore! I feel tears come to my eyes. I know this is the end. There's no way I can help. There's no way we can get out.

"Q-Quatre..." My eyes shoot open and I look down at Trowa. His face is almost peaceful but there's something in his eyes which I haven't seen since I first saw him. That look that made me want to chase him around. To change who he was... he was waiting for his death. But... still it was different from last time. Last time he was certain but now he isn't. He's apprehensive about dying but why? What has changed since then? "Quatre you have to listen to me..." He grunted as pain shot through his body. "Quatre answer me one thing." His voice is strained and he's tired I can tell now that what he needs to tell me is so important that it's his last dying breath. "Quatre I need to know... If you l-love me?" I silently gasped as the last word left his mouth. My arms tensed around him and I knew he had felt it.

"T-Trowa..."

"Quatre I need to know." Trowa said softer than I have ever heard him speak. "Because..." He gulped. "Quatre... I love you." My heart tugged. He loved me. He really did. A tear fell from my eye after all these year he had loved me and he had never said it. Was it because of me? Had he thought that I didn't think of him that way? I don't understand I thought I made it clear and hinted at him that I liked him. Everyone else noticed it. Even Heero who let's face it can't even tell when Duo is hinting at things. I don't understand...

Now that I think about it do I really love him? I've always had feelings for him. From the day he stepped out of the cock pit. To the night at the New Edwards base. Or what about when I was in Sanc and I couldn't sleep at night because of what I done. There are so many events that Trowa and I have shared. I always loved how he would pull me back just to protect me. Or the way he would always glance up at me when he played chess against Wufei or Duo. But the thing I loved most was on a rainy day where we'd sit on a couch and he'd let me cuddle up to him in front of the fire. But am I really in love with him?

"Trowa I..."

"QUATRE!" An explosion shot up causing the roof to shake above us. Dust, small bits on concrete and metal fell from the ceiling above us. I automatically threw my body over Trowa's as the explosions got closer and louder. I heard Faith scream and Heero order her to get down. My heart was beating fast. All I could do was hold on to Trowa and hope that a miracle would happen and we somehow would all be saved. The sounds became louder and I started to whimper and shake. I knew this was the end. I knew I was going to die but I couldn't accept it. I felt Trowa's arms wrap around me and I heard something... something like a voice. I couldn't understand it. I didn't dare open my eyes to see what it was. I just couldn't.

The last thing I remember was Faith's scream of pain die suddenly and something heavy hit the back of my head but... after that I don't remember anything but darkness... Trowa... Faith... Heero... Please be safe.


	2. Parallel World

**_Ghost of Me_**

_Parallel World

* * *

_

_**Authors Notes:**_

_**A talent school has a new senior student; Quatre Raberba Winner. However Quatre is not what he appears to be. The deadly Gundam Pilot somehow ended up in a different world where he doesn't belong. Quatre's musical talents seem to help him fit in for now. But when he finds out that the Gundam boys along with Hilde, Sally, Relena, Dorothy and Faith have calmed down and are more fun loving, Quatre starts to panic in fear he may never get back to his world. The young musical talent find it difficult to deal with the pressure at school but with the help of a few friends Quatre will make it through his senior year of schooling and somehow find his way back to his love. 3x4 1x2 5xOC other pairings**_

_**OOC, OC, Lemon, shounen ai, Relena (little) and Dorothy bashing, angst, supernatural, AU, Yaoi, Yuri**_

_**Prologue in Quatre's POV**_

_**Dedicated to Standingontherooftops and VED Enjoy and please don't kill me**_

* * *

"_You've already made your choice. You have only come here to find out why!"_

_

* * *

_

What the hell is Miss Noin on about?

Heero text into his phone and sent the message. Heero looked up at the board pretending to listen and pay attention to his teacher. Out of the corner of his eye he could see Wufei on the other end of the class room jump slightly before reaching into his pocket and pulling out his phone keeping it hidden under the desk. Heero watched as Wufei's eyes glanced over the message. Wufei looked over at Heero before quickly glancing at Miss Noin and then typing back. Heero's phone vibrated in his hand.

_You're actually listening to her? Even I don't do that in extra._

Heero suppressed a laugh from the text. Apart from this class Heero and Wufei were known as Angels to the teachers, which was amusing in itself. Heero smirked as he looked over at Wufei before replying.

_Well... it's better than singing 99 bottles on the wall in your head XD_

He sent the message. Wufei looked down on his phone and laughed loud enough for Miss Noin to hear him.

"Chang, do you find something amusing about my lessons?" She demanded an answer off him.

Wufei kept silent. She went to speak again but the bell rang and the whole class filed out of the class. Noin went to call out to Wufei however the boy had disappeared into the crowds of children. Wufei rushed out of the class and ran looking for the culprit. He sighed as he spotted his friends close to his locker. Wufei frowned as he came closer to his friends. Heero and Trowa were chuckling away at the events in class as they stood outside Heero's locker. It wasn't often that they laughed at Wufei but it was an amusing when they accidently got him into trouble. Wufei stopped in front of them and folded his arms.

"Not funny Heero," Wufei muttered angrily.

A tall boy walked over to the group and smiled as Wufei glared at the others. The boy was Heero's roommate Lewis.

"You have to admit Wufei for you that was funny," stated Lewis, before setting off into another fit of giggles. Wufei glared at the curly hair blond.

"I'll hurt you if you carry on," Wufei threatened causing Heero and Lewis to laugh. Wufei never went through with the threat; he was just a big softy after Faith got to him.

Heero and Lewis shrugged off the threat as they started to head to the Music room on the other end of the school. The walk would take no more than a few minutes with some chat about their other friends, work or other happenings that had reached their ears over the day. Oh and how annoying Duo could be which usually ended up with Heero having to defend the absent Duo. "Hey we're not the one who likes him!" Always seemed to be the argument Trowa would use against Heero which usually gains a blush from the silent Japanese boy. As they reached the music room the sound of raging guitars sounding from the room. All the boys smiled. Those tunes where only played by two people when in the music room; the one and only famous twins of Wing Academy. Faith and Duo Maxwell!

Heero pushed the door open to reveal an amusing and happy scene. At the far side of the room was Faith and Duo jamming away to the loud music they played. Faith and Duo seemed to have a dual of their music. Faith had the style and charisma to play the fiddly bits of the song while improvising to make the song her own, Duo however was not like her. Duo played the song to perfection putting Faith under pressure as she continued to play just as good. It was strange but Duo had a skill to make even the most difficult songs amazing and no one could match him.

On a table placed in front of the musical equipment and sound board were Hilde and Trowa sitting down moving the dials as the dual continued. They seemed to be talking as if they were discussing whether the guitars were good enough or not. Hilde then moved a dial that Trowa showed her what to do. Heero noticed how Trowa's foot tapped along to the music.

The boys then looked to the wall closest to them. There they saw a few more students sitting around two girls. Relena Darlian and Dorothy Catalonia. All the boys frowned as they saw the boys crowed the two girls. The crowed begged like a puppy to the two girls. Relena somewhat seemed on edge at the attention given to here. Relena wasn't a bad person it's just she wasn't very good at judging people. Before Dorothy came to the school Relena would spend all her time with Faith, Hilde and Sally but Dorothy turned Relena against them.

"You three gonna shift your buts or block the door way?"

The three boys turned to see a young girl with golden blonde hair in pig tails. She smiled calmly at them as her frost blue eyes glanced over them. It was Sally. Wonder where she had been. Didn't really matter to them but she did have a habit of finding things out.

"Hi Sally, where you been then?" Lewis asked as the young girl stepped past them and into the class room.

"Oh you know me just around the place." She smiled with a wink at the boy. She walked over to a table close to the sound equipment. She smiled as they sat around her. "Have you heard we have a new boy starting?"

Hilde turned around in her seat and giggled. "Apparently he's really cute." Hilde turned her chair on the side and looked at the door. "Jennifer said he was definitely foreigner, and has the cutest accent in the world." Trowa pushed Hilde playfully as she finished speaking. Everyone knew that Hilde loved foreign boys especially when she found them cute trying to say her name.

"I remember you being like this when I first started," Trowa spoke softly as he lowered the volume of music so that the twins would realise it was time to finish up. Trowa then turned fully to the ground. "And you were like that with Heero and Wufei too."

"Yeah, but that was you." Hilde said giving up on the battle. Hilde turned to Sally. "Do you know who it is yet Sal?"

"Who you on about?" Faith asked as she walked with Duo over to the group. Duo pulled up a chair and sat next to Trowa while Faith sat on Wufei's lap, giving her boyfriend a kiss on the cheek.

"A new boy." Sally answered.

The door to the room opened to reveal their teach Mr Charts. He stood in the door way and waited as everyone took their places around the class room. Hilde, Sally and Duo sat close to the music equipment and where probably going to regret it later on when the music started playing. Heero and Lewis sat at the back of the class with Wufei and Trowa in front of them. That way it was easier to message each other without Mr Charts finding out. Faith however was right at the front of the class with no one around her. It wasn't that Faith didn't like anyone sitting next to her, but the fact that many people grouped up for work by sitting with each other. Faith was very dependant and refused her brother and her boyfriend from sitting next to her because of it.

Mr Charts walked into the room with a young boy behind him. The students watched as the boy walked to the front of the class with the teacher. His eyes glanced down to the floor and away from anyone's eye contact. Faith watched as the young boy walked in with Mr Charts. He was cute. His skin was white as snow which made Faith look tanned. He wasn't that much taller than her. Most certainly no taller than Wufei or Duo and by looks he was definitely slimmer than them but you could see signs of muscles on his arms. His head was covered in golden blonde hair shining like a halo. Faith couldn't see the colour of his eyes from the angle.

"Good morning class," said Mr Charts as he stood behind his desk. "I'd like to introduce a new member to our class." He gestured a hand to the young boy and smiled. "This is Quatre Raberba Winner. Please make him welcome here at the school." Whispers started to go around the class.

"Winner? As in the Winner Corporation?"

"Must be!"

"Shouldn't he be in a business school?" [1]

Faith listened to everyone whisper around her before turning to the back of the room to look at Trowa. Trowa was looking back at her. They knew what this would mean. Dorothy would try and fuck with him. Everyone knew that the Winner heir was very rebellious. Who didn't know that? It was in the papers about how he'd tried to run away many times and how when he was a child he was kidnapped. This kid was famous in this school without even being there a day. Faith gave a sympathetic look before turning back to the front of the class. She watched as the boy raised his head.

Faith's breath caught in her throat. _God, he's gorgeous,_ she thought. His face was very child-like but there was a large sense of innocence about the boy. Faith wanted to awe him and hug him. His eyes were large and were a beautiful ocean blue colour. But his eyes held surprise as he looked back at her. It was as if he knew her already but she didn't know him. His pink lips parted slightly as if to say something but couldn't. His eyes then glanced behind her and shock was written clearly on his face and he paled even more than before.

"Quatre you can sit by Faith," Mr Charts spoke softly and gestured to her. Quatre looked up at the teacher and nodded before walking over to her. Faith watched as Quatre would not look at her; not directly anyway. He sat down next to her and placed her bag on the floor. She watched him before smiling at him and deciding to say something.

"It's nice to meet you Quatre," she spoke softly.

"Um… Thank you Faith." He spoke with a flush over his face. Faith frowned before the teacher started talking causing the two to listen to what he had to say.

* * *

Faith was dragged along the corridor by her brother. It was lunch time and Duo was hungry that was no time to fight against Duo. Especially with today's food; pizza and chips. Faith had to admit it was pretty stupid picking her brother to stay behind in music with. In truth she hadn't wanted to stay behind at all. She wanted to help the new boy Quatre around and see that he was alright with everything.

"Duo you're hurting me!" Faith exclaimed as she pulled out of her brother's grip. But he continued on not truly caring that she wasn't there. Faith sighed as she watched her brother vanish from sight.

She sighed, before looking out the window at the pouring rain. She walked over to the window sill and leaned upon it just watching the rain fall. She sighed at how miserable the weather had become in the last hour. Faith pushed off from the window sill and was about to walk off when something hit her ear drums. She stopped and listened. Someone was crying, but whom? Everyone should be at lunch by now, that's why the corridors where so quiet. Faith listened and saw it was coming from the stair case just down the side corridor. Slowly she took steps down the corridor and towards the stair case. She looked at the side of the lockers in case anyone was there. As she looked at the stair case she could see that there was no one crying on it but, in its shadow someone was crying. Just under it, Faith knew that spot, that's where she herself went when she was sad. No one ever noticed if you were there or not. She moved under the stairs and there she saw a young boy. Her eyes softened, she knew him. Quatre…

"Q-Quatre?" She asked softly as she knelt down next to the boy. He didn't move; he just let more tears fell from his eyes. Faith didn't know this boy but it felt wrong seeing him cry. She felt as if something was pulling at her heart. She pushed his damp bangs out of his face and he looked up at her. He stopped crying for a bit and his mouth moved forming soundless words. Faith just let him look into her eyes. He seemed to need to find something in her eyes. If he found it or something else he must have been disappointed because he looked away. There was shame on his face. What was he ashamed of? That she had found him crying? Or that he seemed entranced with her eyes. Faith lowered her hand to Quatre's shoulder. "Quatre… Is something wrong?" Faith's voice was soft that Quatre had almost missed what she had said. [2]

"No," he whispered softly keeping his eyes away from her.

"Quatre I want to help you," she said comfortingly. "It's your first day. You shouldn't cry on your first day here." Quatre only sniffed and didn't reply. Faith knew it best not to pry into his life. She had known him no more than an hour. "Look I won't ask what happened but please cheer up." She gave a smile and his head turned to hers. "Look, why don't you stop crying and you can go and get yourself cleaned up in the toilets. Then we'll go to lunch together." She smiled softly moving hair out of his eyes. "You look like you could use a friend."

A smile creped onto his face. He nodded his head, "thank you, Faith." Faith giggled at him and helped him up.

* * *

"Duo where's Faith?" Wufei asked as he watched Duo take a big gulp of coke. Duo placed his glass down on the table and shrugged.

"Dunno; I lost her in the corridors." He said softly. "I expected her to just come straight here." Duo then looked around the hall trying to find his sister. It was strange for her not to be with them.

"Knowing her a teacher dragged her off to do something," stated Lewis before taking a bite out of his pizza. Silently next to him Trowa and Heero agreed.

Sally sat next to Wufei frowning. Not likely, Faith is practically joined at the hip with Wufei at lunch time. Everyone knew that they were truly, madly, deeply in love. So where was she? Sally searched the hall herself and saw no sign of her. However, she did see a smirking Hilde walking their way with a glass of water in her hand. Sally raised an eyebrow as the German walked over to them.

"Hey Hilde have you seen Faith?" Duo asked with a mouth full of pizza. Hilde rolled her eyes at Duo's manners and sat down next to Sally.

"Yeah," she answered. "She's sitting over the far end of the hall. She's with the new boy. What was his name?" She thought for a minute, "Cat?"

"His names Quatre," Trowa answered her properly as she took a swig of her drink.

"Why she with him?" Wufei asked. Everyone around the table could see a hint of jealousy in Wufei's words. Hilde smirked at Wufei.

"Most likely she got babysit duty," Hilde remarked calmly as to keep Wufei's temper down. It was more likely that the teachers would pick her to look after him. Still whose dorm was he in? That interested Hilde more than anything. "Whose dorm is he in anyway?"

"In mine," Trowa replied softly before finishing off his water.

"Uh oh!"

"Duo please tell you didn't just spill something over you?" Heero asked looking up from his text book.

Duo shook his head as he watched the scene play right by his little sister. Duo had spotted his sister as the conversation had been going on and watched as Dorothy had walked over to her. That was a big problem. Anyone who had met Dorothy and Faith would know that they were not the people who got along with each other. Duo pointed towards his sister and everyone's reply was "uh oh!"

* * *

Faith laughed at Quatre's joke. Wow, Quatre was really easy to get on with. He was friendly, sweet, funny, charming and cute (Wufei was still her man even with Quatre's cuteness). Faith took a small sip at her water.

"Oh, it's nice to have someone with the same humour." Quatre said softly to himself before taking a bite out of his pizza.

Faith smiled at him. "I'm glad you feel better Quatre," she said softly to him. "You're really cool Quat." Faith stopped at the look he gave her. "Oh I'm sorry. Do you not like being called that?" Faith asked feeling like she had just made a wrong move.

"No, it's not that," Quatre blushed. "It's just… No one's called me that in a long time." He answered before looking up at her with a smile to reassure her nothing was wrong. "It was my old nick name."

Faith sighed, "Oh thank goodness." She smiled. "I thought I had insulted you." Quatre giggled softly. His giggle made Faith want to hug him even more.

"Hello there."

Faith and Quatre looked up to see a blond girl standing by them. Faith immediately frowned at the girl and growled. Faith couldn't stand the girl standing by them most likely coming to make a move on Quatre.

"What do you want Dorothy?" Faith snapped. Out of the corner of her eye Faith saw Quatre look at her. Most likely he could hear the hostility in her voice. Quatre then looked back at Dorothy as she began to talk more towards Quatre.

"Oh I just wanted to introduce myself to the new boy." Faith could hear the fake sickly sweet voice and it made her want to throw up. Dorothy held out her hand. "Hi I'm Dorothy Catalonia." She introduced herself very forwardly.

Quatre seemed to withdraw from her slightly before reaching out and shaking her hand. "I'm Quatre Raberba Winner." Quatre answered with an uneasy smile on his face. Dorothy then leaned into him slightly.

"You know you're the cutest person I've seen come to Wing High," said Dorothy with a wink. She then leaned back with hands on her lips pushing her chest out. "If you ever want any real company come and talk to me Quatre." Dorothy then turned and smirked at Faith. "Don't bother with the Maxwell twins."

"Strange that comment of yours, Dorothy." Faith said as she folded her arms and rested them on the table. "There's nothing real about you." Faith watched as Quatre coughed, he was probably trying not to laugh which cause a smirk to spread across her lips.

"Whatever little street urchin, but at least Quatre and I have class." [3] She retorted. "This is something you wouldn't get even if you married a Prince."

Faith smirked even more as she saw her friends close in on them. Faith's eyes flashed a deeper violet. "I was under the impression that plastic doll belong in a shop since they can't even look after themselves." Faith watched as hatred burned in Dorothy's eyes. "Listen pampered Princess. Go home to Daddy and beg him to give you everything but let me tell you something." Faith stood up and walked right up to Dorothy. "When you get older you won't be able to go and cry to Daddy because your nail broke. You'll be in the gutters before you know it with your attitude PLASTIC!"

"Hey is everything okay over here?" Duo asked as he walked over to the table with the others by his side.

Dorothy stamped her foot before running off out of their sight. Faith gave a small chuckle before turning back to Quatre and seeing him smiling up at her.

"Are you two going to answer me?" Duo snapped. Faith turned to him and smiled.

"No problems bro," she laughed. "Hurricane Dorothy just blew over." And she laughed with the others.

"Thank you for that Faith." Faith looked down at Quatre and smiled at him. She could only smile with him around.

_

* * *

_

Okay well that's that chapter done.

[1] = Well that will all be explained more clearly over the next few chapters.

_[2] = I know I made it sound as if Faith has some kind of empathy but is explained later on in the fic. If I told you now it would spoil the plot for later on._

_ [3] = Faith and Duo are orphans but why Dorothy thinks their street kids is because of where she grew up._

_Anyone confused yet? I bet you all are. Don't worry all will be explained in the next few chapters. Please comment __Thanks people xxxxx._


End file.
